


Sacrifice

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [9]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Cliffhangers, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Zombie AUPairing: Takuya/Takato





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dark one but I trying to figure how to end it, whether with a cliffhanger or a happy ending, but this is another pic I might continue after I finish the prompts, but I hope you enjoy…

The sound of several footsteps and mass groaning echoed throughout the woods. A horde of zombies, the undead, with grayish skin, pale eyes, torn clothing, moving in a pack, hunting for their next meal. They were all heading towards the direction of an abandoned village, it had been overrun and evacuated during the outbreak. Just a few small wooden built houses and a statue in the center of the small town, and hiding in one of the buildings were two young men, they were crouched down under a window.

One with dark brown hair and eyes, slightly tanned skin, a slim-muscular build, as he was wearing blue jeans, a maroon jacket, and beige boots, one of his hands were wrapped in bandages, and in his other was a service pistol as he was peeking out the window checking if it was clear. His partner had short pale brown hair, red eyes that were shut tightly, light skin, slim, he was dressed in a blue hooded vest, beige cargo pants, and trainers, he was trembling covering his ears as a crowbar stained with blood was in front of his feet.

“Okay… Some of them are going in another direction, and a few of them are starting to enter the area.” He spoke a quiet tone, even though they hadn’t been noticed but they had been careful.  


“Just four of them now… we’ll be okay, the doors are locked and barricaded, they’ll stumble around and then move on.” He said as partly closed the windows’ curtains as he sighed with relief as he looked towards the other male.  


“Takato… Hey, Takato.” He called his name as he then got in front of them, gently pulling his hands away from his ears as Takato slowly opened his eyes to looked at the other.

“I need you to calm down, you did good, it’s okay… Deep breaths.” He whispered as the other just looked at him, his heart was beating out of his chest, he wanted to say something as he eyes slowly focusing towards his companion’s hand.  


“But…” Takato’s eyes watered as he reached over to him, taking his bandaged hand into his own, bringing it to his forehead.  


“You were… Because of me. T… Takuya.” He tried to fight his tears, gritting his teeth as he squeezed Takuya’s hand with his two.  


“Stop it. It wasn’t your fault… I was careless, and besides, you saved me from it.” Takuya smiled softly Takato shook his head disagreeing with him.  


“It’s pointless to be blaming yourself.” Takuya said as pressed his forehead against Takato’s.

* * *

It had been almost a year since a viral outbreak a quarter of the world, killing millions of people, before they returned as the undead. The eastern region of the planet had been decimated by the virus, while the rest of the world could only watch, pray and try to help the survivors trapped. The virus had been stopped before it reached other regions and the creatures were driven back and sealed off from the rest of the world leaving the group of humans still alive to survive and try and escape on their own.

Walls and borders were set up by the other governments while they tried to develop a cure and figure out to safely evacuate the survivors. Takuya Kanbara, and Takato Matsuki were two of the few hundred survivors left in Japan, one of the red-zones for zombies. Originally they were part a large group of survivors trying to a find way out and just keep going but they were separated from their friends over two months ago during an attack. They were trying to find their friends but it hadn’t been easy for them.

They had just barely escaped the horde that had followed them into this ghost town. But they hadn’t come out unscathed, during a struggle with one of the zombies, Takuya had been bitten trying protecting Takato, forcing the other to rescue him, he had been able to kill one of them but it had no choice, he had to save Takuya, but he wasn’t fast enough and now his friend was going to die, and then soon after come back…

Takuya was too focused on trying to keep him and Takato alive to worry about his bite, even though he knew that in several hours he would die, and become one of them. He wanted to make sure Takato was okay and he had to make sure that he headed to the location where he might run into their friends. He was able to get a radio message to one of them stating that they were gonna be hiding out in this town before heading to the rendezvous point. 

“Listen to me… I need you to promise something. I want you to leave here in the morning, and go the meeting point, the others will be there.”

“NO! I can’t leave you! There’s gotta be another way. We can-” He tried to plead with his friend as Takuya just placed his finger over his mouth.

“You have to, and there’s nothing we can do… I want you to be safe, and you won’t be if you stay here with me.” Takuya told him.  


“In a few hours I’m gonna die, but I will not turn into one of those things.” He said as he looked at his pistol, as did Takato, the younger male realizing what he meant.  


“I’ll wait… Until the last moment, and then I’ll end it.” He said a serious manner as Takato couldn’t fight his tears back.  


“Takuya…” His watery eyes looked at him as the other just gave him a warm smile.   


“I’ve made peace with this… If it means that you’ll be safe, then it’s okay.” He reached over to Takato cupping his cheek gently in his hand. The brunette couldn’t handle this, tears streaming down his face as he hugged Takuya tightly.

He was now comforting his friend, distraught and afraid for Takuya, he didn’t wanna lose him.  Takuya couldn’t leave him all alone, he wasn’t brave like him, he was too scared, he pleaded with the other not to die as Takuya just held him in arms, cradling him as the younger male hugged him, crying into his jacket.   


It had to quieten down out there with only two zombies were walking around outside, it was starting to get dark now. Takato had fallen asleep on Takuya, as him was glancing out the window, the night looked so beautiful, stars covering the sky as he smiled faintly, he coughed a few times as he felt tired, exhausted, he looked down as he hand, blood had been seeping through it, he had changed and redress it a few times, a sigh escaped his mouth as his eyes then focused on Takato, smiling softly as he gently stroked Takato’s cheek with the back of hand.

He was gonna have to wake him up soon and send him off so he could deal with his issue, he didn’t want Takato to see him do this, he wanted the boy to remember him smiling. Looking around the house they had barricaded it, and it was still a good stronghold, and based on that he had changed his mind, he would leave a letter for Takato and he would leave the house, and go outside and do it there, he went over to his backpack, as another pistol was inside, he would leave Takato a gun for extra protection.  


While taking the spare one and loading with just a single bullet, he then noticed a tape recorder that Takato had been using as a diary of sorts. He took out the small device, examining as he then looked back Takato still asleep, as he then stood up bringing the recorder to his lips and hit the red button.

**_Okay… So how should I do this? Well, I guess I should start off with ‘Hey’!_ **  


**_So yeah, if you listening to this then it means that I didn’t make it, and I was bitten by one of them, and my body was slowly starting to die, I could feel it._ ** **_ But hey I already dead so let’s not dwell on the painful stuff. _ **

**_ I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault Takato, and that you were… Spectacular. I know how hard it was when we got  _ ** **_ separated from the others, and that it’s been hard since the outbreak, you lost some friends, your family. _ **

Takuya was writing a small note for Takato, and his friends and attached it to the recorder before he looked at Takato again, coughing again as he held his stomach. This blood was running off the corner of his mouth, his skin was becoming pale as he looked even more exhausted than earlier.

**_ And I was going through the same as well… So we helped each other cope and survive. _ **

**_ I really hope that you make it out of this alive, and I mean beyond the  _ ** **_ walls and that you’re free. When you see them… Koji, Zoey, Tommy, Jeri, Ryo, Rika, and Kazu, all of them just tell them that I was sorry. _ **

**_ Sorry that I couldn’t make it, to see them again, and I’m confident that you guys keep going and don’t lose anyone else along the way. _ **

He went over to the sleeping brunette, crouched down to him as he then removed his jacket and used as a blanket to cover Takato, stroking his hair before he leaned down and kissed his cheek softly as he mouthed the words ‘Bye’. Grabbing the spare pistol as he then quietly left the room, taking one last look at Takato before he closed the door behind him.

**_Please don’t be sad… I chose to do this, to go out on my own terms, and to not let this thing take me, and I couldn’t ask you to do it._ **

**_Spending time with you was happy and blissful time for me in this hell Takato. Even when we were being stalked by ravenous undead people, like when we fold that place on the_ ** **_ mountain and that cool sunset we saw.  _ **

**_ Or when we found that convenience store with all of our favorite snacks. Just those simple things, you know? Just me and you exploring and surviving together. _ **

**_ I know that you’ll be sad for a while when I’m gone… Just know that I cared deeply for you, I love you buddy. So please for me… _ **

Takuya had stepped outside, he looked around the area as he started walking out towards the center where the statue was, sitting down in front as he waited for a moment, staring at the weapon before slowly bringing it towards his temple. Sighing a deep breath as he looked up at the starry sky, his fingers cautious over the trigger.

“Just keep living…” He repeated the last words he left on the recorder as he pulled the trigger, a loud bang echoing…


End file.
